


détendu

by mochiseo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), EXID (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Wonder Girls, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiseo/pseuds/mochiseo
Summary: collection of stories piled up in one work because i get too lazy to make new works :///





	détendu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this two weeks ago after an irl came out to me :((( she didn’t know i’m a lesbian and so she was honestly so nervous when she said that to me and i just want to protect her from everything now

Yeri cries in her sleep every night.

Ever since each member got their own dorm room, Yeri could finally let her walls down and pour out her intruding thoughts in the privacy of her room. Ever since then, Yeri wakes up at an earlier time just to fix herself as if she wasn’t sobbing the night before.

It all becomes daily routine, with Yeri’s cries muffled in her pillow, the concealer covering her eye bags, and constantly rejecting her unnies from entering at night.

No one can know. Not a single person could ever know about her deepest, darkest secret.

Then again, things change. Everything changes.

 

***

 

Wendy and Yeri stay behind in Toronto when Red Velvet finally announces hiatus.

Even with two Japanese singles already released, they won’t be leaving their fans hanging because a full album is already on the works.

Yeri staying is unplanned for. Irene gives her a stern talking-to when the maknae makes the sudden decision, staying adamant with it when her unnies questioned why. The leader only wants Yeri to be okay, because Canada is basically uncharted territory to them – all but Wendy. The Canadian is too nice – how stereotypical of her – to the maknae, and so gives in to her begging.

Irene and Wendy probably stayed up till early morning going over the Yeri situation, but in the end, Irene lets Yeri stay in the comforting cold embrace of Toronto.

After Seulgi’s ripped off from her embrace with Yeri, after the constant dragging jokes with Joy, after Irene gives her another lecture as if she was still a 15 year old trainee, the rest of Red Velvet head home.

Wendy pulls up a notebook from her Kanken bag, and when Yeri peaks a bit, there’s no mistaking Irene’s perfect penmanship creating a rule list. She grimaces at its extensivity.

“Yeah, I’m not gonna follow this rule book at all,” Wendy says. The notebook slaps close with her palms, and she shoves it back in her bag.

At this, Yeri’s grin widens. “Thanks for agreeing to this, Wannie. I’ve been curious about North America for my entire life, so I couldn’t just throw this opportunity away.”

“My parents really like you anyways, ever since we video-called when we were still trainees.”

“I know, I just have that charm, I guess!” Yeri flicks her hair with the swipe of her hand, a smug look on her face.

“Little shit.”

“Old hag.”

“Five years. FIVE YEARS.” Wendy holds out her hand and shoves it in front of Yeri’s face.

Yeri scoffs. “Exactly!”

 

***

 

Once they’ve stopped bickering, they acquire the sweet taste of matcha froyo at a local froyo parlor near the airport. They’re supposed to go back to Wendy’s family home until they get distracted by the scenery of High Park.

Wendy’s parents agree to let them stay there, and in return, Wendy will have to help them cook dinner tonight. They ask Yeri for help too, but Wendy immediately texts a quick reply in the lines of: _no no no no no nononononONONONONO NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ and with an abundant of barfing emojis.

“Unnie, I’m hurt,” Yeri mock cries, pouting, “but you make a point.”

“Yah! You’d kill half of the population in South Korea if you opened a restaurant!” Wendy exclaims, licking the melting froyo dripping on her hand’s clasp. “Joy’s words. Not mine.”

Yeri could’ve made a searing comeback to Wendy’s lousy excuse, but her gaze turns to a girl that takes her attention away from Wendy. She has vibrant purple hair that flows to her shoulders, a wide grin, and bright, hazel eyes that look back at Yeri’s own gaze – and the maknae immediately averts her.

“Oh, OMG, that’s a friend of mine!” Wendy squeals in English, looking at the direction of the purple-haired girl.

Oh no.

“Wendy!”

Oh no, her voice is heavenly. Sweet like  honey, soft like feathers.

Yeri stares as Wendy kisses the mysterious girl’s cheek and the girl returning the same. They get into a fit of giggles after Wendy points out her purple hair, after it’s been revealed that it was a dare that happened years ago. The girl would dye her hair if it took Wendy less than ten years to get back to Canada.

“Oh, yeah, Yeri, this is Rina! She really likes our group, but she couldn’t see us in the Redmare concert because she had an exam to do,” Wendy announces.

Rina offers a handshake; Yeri complies.

“Hi, my name’s Yeri,” Yeri mumbles in English.

“Oh, you don’t have to speak English with me, Yeri, I’m fluent in Korean,” says Rina. “I’m actually a bit shocked that you’re here. See – you’re my ult bias in Red Velvet.”

“What?!” exasperates Wendy.

“Really?” Yeri asks at the same time.

Rina nods. “Yeah, Wendy, you’re great, and I love you honey, but Yeri is so cute and adorable, I’m glad you’re with this group. Wendy talked highly of you a lot and I could see why, especially now.”

Hearing those words makes Yeri’s heart flutter. She feels her cheeks reddening.

“I’m actually offended, y’know?” Wendy pouts, punching the girl lightly.

“You’re too easy to roast, Wendy,” Rina states, “like Yeri could breathe and you’d have the most offended look on your face.”

A loud series of chirping noises interrupts their conversation; Rina swipes up her phone and grimaces.

“Oh no, I’ve gotta go. My ex needs my help with some help on Calculus homework that I promised I’d help them with. It was nice meeting you again, Wendy, and Yeri? You’re really fucking amazing!”

Yeri stares in wonder as the girl dashes off. Before she gets too far, Yeri’s eyes dart to the bold bisexual pride flag pin among a collection of feminist enamels on her backpack. On the spot, she forgets how to breathe for a second, until Wendy’s palm lands on her shoulder.

“Yeri, are you developing a crush on my own best friend?”

“What?! What makes you say that?!”

Wendy cackles, revelling in her flustered state. “God, Yeri, you can’t make yourself anymore obvious than that.”

Yeri shrinks. She doesn’t know what to say for once – for all the years she’s cried to herself about her sexuality, she’s shocked at how casual Wendy accuses her of looking at a girl _that_ way.

But Wendy grew up differently from the others. Raised in North American soil, where the rules were much different.

“You don’t get bothered by that?” Yeri manages to speak.

“Bothered by what?”

“Because… I’m gay.” The words fall out of her mouth so quickly that her mind doesn’t catch up until she’s said it.

Wendy’s face softens. She nods as she glances at the maknae with understanding eyes. “Right.” Abruptly, she takes Yeri in and envelops her in a warm embrace. “Listen, and listen carefully. You’re still the same Yeri I know and love, okay? You haven’t changed a single bit. You’re still you, and you need to know that when people are going to try to bring you down. Got it?”

She releases Yeri, whose tears get the best of her. The maknae buries her head over Wendy’s shoulder as she lets out a cry of relief.

“Yeri, I’ve said this before, but you know I’ll always be here for you. I love you.”

At night, Yeri is calm and doesn’t cry to sleep for once as Wendy wraps her arms around her in bed.


End file.
